


if i want your love

by sithkylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby and Honey, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Female Reader, Finger Sucking, Good Girl mention, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, Kylo Ren has sensitive nipples, Lots of it, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, borderline domestic at times, both said by reader, couldn't be assed, its Sweet okay, light - Freeform, mentions of love, not edited, one (1), one mention of Kylo pulling readers hair, the rest is Kylo getting his hair pulled, will add/update tags if i forgot anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithkylo/pseuds/sithkylo
Summary: kylo comes home later than usual to find you awaiting him in the bath
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	if i want your love

It was dark when Kylo Ren returned to his quarters--shared quarters. Shared with you. You, who was nowhere to be found. But Kylo didn't call for you, for he could see a dim, flickering light spilling out underneath the door leading to the refresher. He discarded his mask somewhere along his trek, the sound of his boots against the floor breaking through the silence that had existed within the living space.

The ‘fresher was where he found you. A few lit candles littered the counter, the source of the light. And there you were, basking in the dancing light. Bare in the bath, as though you’d been there a while. You seemed, and you were, unbothered by his presence. Your eyes were closed, not a sign of tension on your dewey face. Of course, Kylo couldn’t help but think you looked otherworldly. He didn’t think you belonged here with him. You deserved to bathe in stars and moonlight, not in a cold, almost clinical refresher.

But you were happy as can be. Your eyes only opened once you heard the sounds of his steps halt and you could feel him above you. You took the half-empty glass of water you’d brought in with you in hand, a sleepy smile on your lips as you took a sip. “You’re back late,” you commented. Not that he had a set time he would come home to you, but the two of you were at least in bed by this time, normally.

You could have gone to bed in his absence, you had before. But this particular night, you couldn’t sleep without him.

“I know,” his face tensed at the mention of it, and you decided not to push the subject of what kept him from you. He took the glass from you, taking a sip of the water himself before he moved it to rest on the counter. You didn’t mind. What was yours was his, and vice versa. 

You did mind, though, the way he avoided catching his own reflection in the mirror. It was something he’d been in the habit of since he’d acquired the scar. “Kylo,” you called his attention, holding your arms out for him, fingers beckoning for him to return to you. There was no hesitation in his movements, coming to you like a moth to a flame. 

He kneeled for you beside the tub, letting your wet hands weave through his hair, dampening the dark strands. A gloved hand encompassed one of your wrists, his other hand finding your face. You pulled him closer, resting your forehead against his while his thumb brushed softly over your cheekbone. Your nose nuzzled against his before your lips grazed his, teasing him before you finally gave in and properly pressed your lips to his. You revelled in the soft noises he made, how easy his breathing quickened. 

Kylo, of course, wasn’t satisfied by the soft touches, the soft kisses. He wanted more. He’d come home wanting more. You supposed you were happy to oblige, as much as you found amusement in working him up. You knew there’d be days where he’d give in, let you take your time with him. But today was not that day. As it was, Kylo Ren was not a patient man. 

His hand released your wrist, only to reaffirm his grip at the back of your head, keeping your lips pressed to his. The hand on your face drifted, too. His fingertips lightly danced down your cheek, down your neck. Your skin tingled where his fingers had trailed your skin. He stopped there, at your neck, his hand encircling your throat. Your breath hitched, awaiting the feeling of the leather squeezing at your neck. It had become a familiar sensation over the course of your relationship with Kylo.

Sometimes you wonder what it did for him. Was it the control, the power over someone else? Or maybe it was the fact that you trusted him. Trusted him not to kill you. To not let you struggle for air or crush your windpipe. Maybe it was all of that. Maybe it was more than that. You didn’t know. But you liked it, and so did he, which was good enough for the both of you.

His grip tightened around your neck, but he surprised you this time. It wasn’t rough, it wasn’t dominating, despite his demanding kisses. He was simply feeling you. Feeling the racing of your pulse, the blood rushing through you. 

You were burning. You’d maintained a comfortable warmth when you relaxed on your lonesome, but Kylo’s hands, his lips, his energy...everything about _him_ had you feeling like the water you were submerged in was boiling. 

There was only one fix for that, and that was for him to get you out of the bath.

Your fingers tangled in strands of his hair and you pulled at it, sending a sharp pain through Kylo’s head. But it only turned into pleasure for him, he already knew that wasn’t the proper response to pain. He didn’t care. His cock was already hard, restrained by his pants, only now it was aching to be freed. 

His grip tightened around your neck, finally a familiar pressure, before his hand travelled lower. He palmed your breast and your little moan was muffled against his lips. But you wouldn’t be silenced for much longer as his kisses trailed down your jaw, finding your neck just as his thumb brushed over your nipple, the seam of his glove catching. An unaltered gasp came from your throat. “Kylo,” you breathed his name, one of your hands moving from his hair to his shoulder, as if you could pull him closer, into the bath with you. You pulled at the fabric, wishing for him to be rid of it.

His teeth nipped at your neck and he hummed, mumbling your name into your skin as his hand moved lower. Lower, into the water and between your legs. His middle finger found your clit, stroking it up and down a few times, eliciting another moan from you. Your hand shot to grip his wrist, “You’re getting your sleeve wet,” you mumbled, as if it mattered. As if the two of you hadn’t gone well past the point that it mattered.

“Shh,” he hissed at you, his finger sliding inside of you all too easily, “Does it look like I care?”

“Mm, no,” you giggled, your laughs turning into moans as he pushed his finger in and drug it out. A painfully slow pace, testing your readiness. 

“You’re so wet for me already,” he could tell. Even with his gloves, even with the water. He could tell by just how easily you accepted his fingers. He knew how your body worked.

He pushed a second finger inside of you, his thumb giving attention to your clit. His pace quickened to satisfy your need. He fed off of it. Fed off of your pleasure, your gasps and your moans. The way your head fell back as his fingers found that spot inside of you. The way you clenched around him, tightening as he got you closer to your peak.

He could’ve let you finish right there, but that would’ve been too easy. He liked to work you up, just as much as you did him. Besides, he needed more of you. More than just your skin between his teeth, more than his fingers buried in your cunt.

With a growl his fingers left you right before you could cum, leaving you feeling empty and unsatisfied. But he didn’t give you a chance to so much as whine before his hands hooked under your arms, yanking your body out of the water. His arms adjusted, one firmly wrapping around your waist, holding your naked body against his. Your feet never touched the ground as he moved you, his other arm sweeping across the counter to toss the candles and the glass of water out of his way. Out of your way, as he set you on the cool countertop.

His lips were on yours again, his tongue warm and welcomed into your mouth. This position was better for the both of you. He could grope you with much more ease, his hands palming your breasts, gripping your hips, your thighs. Anything he could get his hands on.

You finally got to get your own hands on him, properly. Your hands went for his belt, unclipping the thing and letting it–and the lightsaber that was hung on it–hit the ground with a loud thump. Neither of you so much as flinched and your fingers worked to unzip his first layer of clothes. His hands were forced to part from you for the briefest moment as you pushed the heavy cloth off of his body, it joining his belt and lightsaber on the ground.

He still had another damn shirt on underneath that, but first you focused on pulling his gloves off of his hands, which was a great effort considering Kylo was resistant to not having a hold on you at any given time. But you managed to get them off and fling them in some direction. Kylo could find them later. 

Really, Kylo was glad to be rid of them. Now he could really feel you, the softness of your thighs, the curves of your body, hands gliding over your wet skin. You slipped your hands under his shirt, feeling the solidity of his abdomen. Feeling his muscles move beneath your touch. He was incredibly muscular, strong. But there was still a soft, fleshy layer to him that you loved to exploit. You loved to grip and scratch. Bite, if he’d let you. For the moment, though, your hands wandered upwards, running your hands over his chest.

Your fingers found his nipples, your thumbs brushing over them softly before you pinched, earning a sharp inhalation from Kylo, a curse falling from his lips. His cock twitched in his pants and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could go without fucking you. 

It was your turn for your lips to explore his skin this time. You pressed kisses on his cheek, along his jaw. You parted from him only to pull his shirt over his head and then your mouth was on his neck, kissing along his scar before biting into his unmarked skin. If he could mark your body then you could mark his. 

You reached lower, palming him through his pants, stroking along his length. You felt a low groan in his throat, rumbling but not quite escaping yet. You were determined to get more out of him. You worked open his pants, slipping your hand into the waistband of his boxers. You laved at the marks you made in his skin as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. His hair tickled your skin, but not as much as the shaky breath he let out in response to your hand working his cock. Your thumb ran over the tip of his cock, smearing the precum that beaded there.

“Fuck, Kylo,” you nibbled at his earlobe as your wrist twisted, continuing your stroking of his cock, his hips bucking into the feeling. “You’re so hard, baby. You feel so good,” you encouraged as you picked up speed, Kylo groaning in your ear. His teeth clamped down on your shoulder, hands looking for grip wherever he could get it. Your body, the counter.

He didn’t know what to do with himself.

His tongue soothed over the teeth marks in your skin, “I’d feel even better in your tight little pussy.”

Just his words made you whine, your cunt clenching around nothing. You wanted to be clenching around him. “Stars, Kylo. I want you, honey. I _need_ you.”

And just like the power dynamic switched, even though you were the one with your hand in his pants. He was in control again and he lifted his head to look at you, one hand gripping your hair and pulling your head back to give himself a better view. “You think you’re ready for me?” His tone was vaguely condescending, teasing.

You debated whether or not to be snarky, but in reality you weren’t even able to form a sentence. You hummed an affirmative, “Mhm.”

His free hand found your arm, stopping your pumping of his cock to guide your hand to your own cunt. “Show me,” was his command, and you could only do as he said.

Your fingers circled your clit before dipping inside of yourself. Your eyes were focused on his face, but his eyes were on your pussy, watching your fingers disappear. You’d been telling the truth, about your readiness. It was audible, it was visible. You were absolutely dripping, glistening not from the water of your bath but from your own slick. Kylo’s mouth watered at the sight, his fingers finding your clit as you moved in and out of yourself. But really, it was him you wanted inside of you. His fingers, his tongue, his cock. Anything.

He obliged, once. His fingers moved inside of you, along with your own, just so he could drench his fingers with you. The thickness of him and the much smaller feeling of your own touch pulled out of you, him guiding your hand to his mouth. “Open,” he ordered and you obeyed, your own lips parting for him to push the length of his fingers into your mouth. You tasted yourself on him, your eyes locked with his as you sucked and licked.

He took your fingers into his mouth then, tongue lapping at the wetness you’d left. He moaned at the taste of you and something finally snapped in him. He yanked his fingers out of your mouth, coming off of yours with a pop. His lips smashed against yours, a wet mess as your tongues met. His arms wrapped around you, your legs moving around his hips as he lifted you off the counter.

He carried you from the ‘fresher to the bedroom, unceremoniously tossing you onto the made bed that would soon be soaked through and ruined. You moved yourself up the bed as Kylo kicked off his boots and shed the remainder of his clothes. Finally, you got to see him in all his glory. Naked, panting. His cock hung, impressive and excited. You craved the feeling of him stretching you out, splitting you open.

Your eyes locked with Kylo’s and no words needed to be exchanged. His knees hit the bed and he quickly kissed up your body from your thighs, over your stomach, briefly spending some time with his pretty lips wrapped around your nipples. He found his way up your body, planting a quick kiss to your lips before he propped himself up, one hand settled next to your head and the other moving between both of your bodies.

He took his cock in hand, stroking himself as he lined himself up with your cunt. He dragged the tip of his dick over your clit a couple times, getting himself slick with you before he lined himself up with your entrance. He sharply inhaled as he pushed inside of you, revelling in the feeling of you encompassing his length, squeezing him so, so tight.

A moan was caught in your throat as he sheathed himself inside of you, filling you to the brim. You couldn’t help the way your pussy clenched around him over and over as you adjusted to the feeling of him. “Fuck,” he cursed through clenched teeth. “You’re going to...I have to…” Kylo seemed to lose any sense as he rested inside you, not yet thrusting in and out of you. He was afraid if he got into it, he’d spill inside of you sooner than he’d like. Before he could get you gushing on his cock.

He adjusted to your tightness just as you adjusted to his size. He didn’t ask you if you were ready before he began to move. You only had a few thrusts to get used to his movement before he found his rhythm, his pace. He liked it hard, fast. He liked it when all you could do was cry for him, moan, when the only words that came out of your mouth was nonsensical begging. He liked watching your tits bounce, your body react to every thrust. When your nails scratched at his arms, his back, anything you could dig them into. 

You liked it when he fucked you deep, hitting your cervix. It was borderline painful. It would be even more so if you weren’t soaking wet, if you didn’t like the way it hurt. If invisible fingers didn’t soothe over the pain with pleasure, manipulating your aching clit just the way you liked. If Kylo didn’t whisper into your ear how hot your pussy was, how it belonged to him, how he was going to fill you with his cum. 

His hand found your throat again, putting only a partial amount of his weight, his grip onto that hand. He knew it could become too much too fast, so he was careful to only give you enough to see stars, to choke on your own moans.

Your eyes were locked onto his face, watched as his jaw clenched and then hung open with every thrust of his cock inside of you. With every slap of his skin against yours he grunted, he moaned, he used your name like a swear. Sweat beaded at his hairline, dripping into his creased brow. There was a wild determination in his eyes. 

Your stomach tightened, your pussy squeezed around Kylo. You were getting close, even he could tell. Tears began to brim in your eyes as you squirmed, as your legs locked around him. You were desperate, chasing whatever would put you over the edge. “Please, Kylo,” you choked out a whine.

You earned a growl from him, his grip on your neck fully constricting you now. You knew you’d be bruised tomorrow. “What do you want?” He couldn’t just let you have it, never.

You had no energy, no breath to curse him, you could only give in to what he wanted to hear. “I want to cum, Kylo, I want you to make me cum.” 

“You want to cum? Go on then, cum for me. Cum on my cock,” he growled, his pace unrelenting. The Force never stopped the friction on your clit, only sped up as your stomach knotted and your muscles tightened.

“Kiss me, Kylo, please,” you wanted his mouth on yours and he didn’t torture you before giving into your request.

His swollen lips met yours, wet, hot. The two of you panted into each other's mouths more than anything. He rocked his hips into you as your brow furrowed, as you stilled, and as a moan caught in the back of your throat, holding out for the moment he pushed you over the edge. Your vision blurred as you came with a cry, the sound of his name in the midst of it somewhere. You spasmed around his cock, erratically clenching and unclenching as he fucked you through your orgasm.

“Good girl,” he breathlessly praised, the arm that held him over you gave out and he nearly crushed you as his weight now rested on his elbow. His hand abandoned your throat, finding a new home gripping your jaw in his hands. His thrusts grew sloppier, he was close. Your own orgasm hadn’t quite sent him over the edge, but he wasn’t far behind. “Fuck,” he was the one whining now, desperate to follow you.

His grip on your jaw hurt, but it didn’t stop you from brushing his sweat drenched hair away from his face, from whispering praises to him. Telling him how good he fucked you, how much you wanted him. “Cum for me, Kylo. Cum in me, baby, I want you to cum in me.” The words falling from your lips made his cock throb, his balls tighten. He was almost there… 

“I love you, Kylo. Cum for me.” He wouldn’t admit it, but those were the words that sent him over the edge. That had him still inside of you, spilling his load into you with a shout. He gave a few final, slow pumps into you as his own orgasm subsided, letting both your cum and his mingle inside of you.

He released your jaw from his grip as he all but collapsed on top of you, though he was careful to not put all his weight on you. Your arms wrapped around him, gently stroking up and down his back as you pressed kisses to his forehead. Both of you were panting, struggling to even out your breathing.

A few moments passed before the two of you were calm again, your heavy panting quieting into a few deep inhalations. You were first to break the silence. “I love you,” you repeated, kissing the top of his head. It wasn’t the first time you said it, far from it. But it was still a struggle for Kylo to grasp the fact. He secretly, certainly didn’t want you to stop saying it. But he had yet to say it back himself.

And you wouldn’t pressure him to. He showed you his own love for you in different ways.

He took a final deep breath, pressing a kiss to the valley between your breasts, one to soothe over the bruises and marks on your neck, and finally a quick but sweet peck to your lips. His cock pulled out of you as he moved to get up, the mixture of your cum leaking out of you. For now, he wiped it away with the sheets. They were already soaked through by the excess moisture from your bath, as well as sweat. He’d clean you up better in the shower.

“I’ll get fresh bedding,” he told you. “You should get in the shower.”

“I have to clean up the refresher,” you commented, drowsy after your activities. The floor was soaked, Kylo’s clothes were strewn about. There was probably solidified wax all over from when Kylo knocked over the candles you’d set up for your nighttime bath.

“I’ll handle it.”

You reached for him, resting your palm against his cheek. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for the briefest moment. With you, here, this was the only time he felt at ease enough to truly relax. You brushed your thumb along the length of his nose, over his lips. “You’ll join me after?”

He simply hummed in confirmation, opening his eyes. He grabbed your wrist, pressing a kiss to your palm before he returned your own hand to you. You blinked, albeit it was a slow one, and he was up, moving to clean up the mess the two of you made.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading. i hope you enjoyed. this is my first work of this nature in a long long time, and i thought something sort of sweet would be a good way to get back into writing some nsfw works and get the hang of writing kylo again. you can find me and this work on tumblr under the user kylo-glenn :)
> 
> not edited.


End file.
